


Paint My Skin

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soul Bond, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, Бог забеспокоился, что идеальный человек, состоящий из двух половинок, будет по силе равным богам.<br/>Но Джеймс не верил в эти детские сказки, пытающиеся объяснить необъяснимое, сказки для успокоения суеверных умов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Paint My Skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2827865) by 74days
> 
> Подарок [autodofe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/autodofe/pseuds/autodofe) на день рождения. Уленька, пирожочек! Нате-ка вам подарочек, я старался, как мог прост лол, такшт не обессудьте xDDD Цалую вас во все места и желаю щастьяздоровья! <333
> 
> Огромное спасибо пирожку [izumrudishe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe), который проделал грандиозную работу над этим текстом и прост спас мне жизнь. Спасибо тебе, котенька! <333

Говорят, сперва боги сотворили идеальных людей. Счастливых, сильных и умелых, но слишком идеальных, и боги забеспокоились, что те захватят пантеон и заменят своих эгоистичных создателей.

Поэтому для собственной безопасности (но больше потому, что были засранцами) они разделили идеальных людей точно посередине да так их и оставили. Удовлетворенные, но все еще оскорбленные, они раскидали половинки по миру, боясь что те соединятся снова и захотят отомстить за это наказание. 

Но произошла вся история очень давно, всем известно – это скорее детские сказки, останавливающие людей от безумия. Никто на самом деле не встречал свою половинку, потому что их никогда не существовало. И Джеймс был уверен в этом. До мозга костей уверен, что эти россказни лишь успокаивали людей и не давали свихнуться, когда те просыпались с цветными метками на коже, синяками, фантомными болями или шепотом на ухо. 

Говорят, если ты встретишь свою половинку – это прекратится. Говорят, если ты никогда ничего не чувствовал – твоя половинка мертва. Джеймс _мечтал_ о том, чтобы ничего не чувствовать, когда просыпался с лиловыми синяками, ребра ныли, а горло драло. У него была постоянная лихорадка, хотя в действительности он был здоров как бык. Мама пичкала его витаминами, правильной едой и с ума сходила от беспокойства, потому что она верила. Она на самом деле _верила_ , что где-то там, далеко-далеко умирает половинка Джеймса.

Джеймс лишь надеялся, что та поспешит и, наконец, покончит с этим.

Чудесное преображение, шептала она ему, почерпнув это из книг, раскиданных всюду по его комнате. Когда ты встретишь свою вторую половинку, случится чудесное преображение. Ты станешь идеальным. Сильным. Хорошим.

Но Джеймс и так был сильным, несмотря на фантомные лихорадки и простуды; сильнее, и крепче, и лучше всех парней, что знал. Когда мама снова заводила речь о чудесном преображении, Джеймс только глаза закатывал, игнорируя высокую температуру, от которой мозги просто запекались с хрустящей корочкой, мама целовала его в лоб и говорила: – Ну, может быть, ты станешь хотя бы немного порядочнее.

Потому что Джеймс порядочным не был.

Совсем нет. Он был (как могло бы сказать большинство учителей и любых людей, обладающих хоть каким-то значением) мелким засранцем: прогуливал школу, крал и ввязывался в драки; не молился богам и не верил в сказки. Он перецеловал _всех_ девчонок и большую часть парней, даже не пытался следить за собой, и его вторая половина на это не возражала. Джеймс решил, что не важно, если половинка существует (и он в этом так сильно сомневался, что мама перестала его брать с собой в церковь, потому что каждый раз все заканчивалось его спорами со священником), потому что этот козел никогда не задумывался, как страдает из-за него _Джеймс_ , то почему тогда он должен? 

Как бы то ни было, не похоже было, что это что-то _настоящее_.

***

– Когда я встречу свою половину, – сказала Наташа, откинувшись на траву, летний воздух был свежим и будто бы хрупким, как может быть только в России. – Я ему такой пистон вставлю – он ходить месяц не сможет. 

Она проснулась этим утром в багровых синяках, и ее освободили от школы на неделю. А с учетом того, что ей еще пришлось пропустить соревнования по гимнастике, настроение у нее было на редкость препротивное.

– Я серьезно, – добавила она, глядя в бледно-голубое русское небо, будто оно сделало что-то не так.

Джеймс дернул плечом. Наташа была похожа на него почти во всем кроме одного – она _верила_. Наташа была сильной, злой и могла выбить из человека дерьмо почти ни за что. Они оба были способны на великие дела и знали это. Если бы только перестали страдать из-за фантомных травм… Но Наташа верила, что где-то там есть ее вторая половинка, и когда она найдет ее, то будет долго и со вкусом возить ее мордой по асфальту.

– Звучит сомнительно, – ухмыльнулся Джеймс. Его освободили на три дня, хотя они с матерью просили и умоляли отпустить Джеймса на матч по борьбе. На челюсти ярко лиловели синяки от второй половинки, от плеча и до бедра – желтел самый большой, и другие родители пялились на его мать, изумляясь, как она разрешила Джеймсу участвовать в матче с такими радужными кровоподтеками.

– Выглядишь как чертов прайдовый флаг, – дразнила его Наташа, но чья бы корова, сама-то она выглядела так же плохо. Ее синяки не были такими свежими, скорее пастельных тонов – розовыми и сиреневыми, больше похожими на обычные синяки, но это ужасно смотрелось вкупе с рыжими волосами.

– Она существует, – парировала Наташа, но без особого пыла – они уже сто раз спорили на эту тему и каждый до сих пор остался при своем мнении. – Он существует.

Она не слышала фантомных звуков – ничего сверх того, что слышали другие. И это заводило Наташу порой, злило, как будто ее связь с половинкой была не так сильна, как должна была быть. Она не говорила родителям, что не слышит шепота, только притворялась, но Джеймсу она проболталась однажды ночью, когда они стырили бутылку водки, пытаясь как-то с этим справиться. Он не особенно-то ее утешил, но в тот момент Джеймс был пьян и склонен к спорам, так что сказал ей, будто причина, что она не слышит посторонних звуков, в том (конечно же), что это все не по-настоящему. Что, естественно, было совсем не тем, что ей требовалось в данный момент.

Все закончилось сексом, и хоть оба не были девственниками, друг с другом переспали впервые и никогда больше не делали так, хотя вся школа была просто уверена, что они трахаются на постоянной основе.

– Конечно, – пожал плечами Джеймс, не соглашаясь, а просто заминая тему – слишком скучно было повторять те же аргументы для того же спора в сотый раз. – У меня завтра встреча в подразделении, – сообщил он ухмыляясь. – Думаю, что пройду в спецназ, если попытаюсь.

– Хммм, – протянула Наташа, не глядя на него. Джеймс точно знал, что у нее тоже на завтра была назначена встреча – не могла не быть, Наташа всегда была на шаг или два впереди него. – Тебя не возьмут в спецназ, – фыркнула она, – если ты выглядишь как радуга.

– Завались, Романова.

– Не дождешься, Яша.

***

– Вот уж не думал тебя встретить здесь, – сказал Джеймс, одетый в боевую экипировку, с пистолетом на бедре и ножом в руках. На его лице проступал яркий синяк, выцветающий к краям в красный и зеленый. Наташа (или, как он предполагал, оценив ее расшитое блестками платье, – _Наталия_ ) не пошла в спецназ, и Джеймс так ни разу и не спросил, куда именно ее приняли. Наташа иногда появлялась в местах, где ее вообще-то не должно было быть – например, как сейчас, – и перехватывала его миссии. Наташа была выше рангом, но она была впереди с самого детства, так что это не особенно его бесило, в отличие от других. И, по его мнению, именно поэтому Джеймс очень часто сталкивался с ней на миссиях.

– Ох, Яша, – задыхаясь, слабо и пьяно выдохнула она ему в ухо, что было абсолютно не _правильно_. Она всегда мыслила трезво в любых ситуациях. – Яша, он _здесь_.

– Кто? – спросил Джеймс. – Цель?

– Он здесь, – повторила она. – Я видела его.

– Цель? – надавил Джеймс. Он слышал резкие приказы, доносящиеся из наушника, – Черная Вдова была _скомпрометирована_. Он посмотрел на нее, на ее остекленевшие глаза, на то, как нетвердо она стояла на ногах, и принял решение.

– Помехи на линии, – прохрипел он, прежде чем выдернуть наушник. – Таша, какого хера? – прошипел Джеймс, пихая ее в укрытие, где до этого так прекрасно сидел сам, – идеальное место для профессионального убийцы. – Соберись! – рявкнул он. – Мне отдали приказ устранить тебя.

– Он здесь, – снова сказала Наташа, а затем захлопала глазами. – Черт возьми, Джеймс, – протянула она, звуча лишь чуточку сознательнее. – Черт возьми, он _существует._

Джеймс моргнул, а затем моргнул снова. Наташа выглядела… по-другому. Ее волосы, обычно просто рыжие, сияли как медь, кожа была скорее молочно-белой, а не бледной. Наташа выглядела...

– Где он? – спросил Джеймс. – _Кто_ он?

– Какой-то американец, – ответила она, глядя на него большими мерцающими глазами. – Какой-то _тупой_ светловолосый американец, – Наташа замолчала. – Он охраняет нашу цель.

– Сейчас он где?

– Не знаю, – сказала Наташа. – Его отозвали сразу, как только мы увидели друг друга. Прикрытие провалилось, меня нужно вытащить отсюда.

Джеймс кивнул и сунул наушник обратно в ухо. 

– Зимний Солдат, отзовитесь немедленно! – кричал кто-то по-русски. – Черная Вдова скомпрометирована. Устранить на месте!

– Повторите, – обронил Джеймс, глядя на Наташу. – Черная Вдова скомпрометирована?

– Устранить на месте! – повторил голос на другом конце провода жестко и холодно, как зимы в тех местах, откуда они оба были родом.

– Устранить на месте, – повторил он, не сводя взгляда с Наташи, друга детства. – Подтверждаю. Слышал четко и ясно.

– Яша, – выдавила она, пятясь назад, впервые в жизни выглядя напуганной. – Яша, нет.

Джеймс выстрелил ей в живот.

– Паучиха устранена, – доложил он, делая шаг назад. Кровь попала на его лицо и руки. – Чисто.

– Возвращайтесь для отчета, Солдат, – довольно скомандовал голос.

– Подтверждаю, – ответил он, снова отступая. На полу Наташа корчилась от боли, и где-то, где-то гораздо ближе, чем Джеймс хотел бы, стоя с ног до головы в наташиной крови, раздался болезненный вопль.

– Спасибо, Джеймс, – улыбнулась Наташа кровавыми губами, вязкая кровь выступала на платье.

Джеймс кивнул и отвернулся. На нем было достаточно крови, чтобы подтвердить выстрел – никто, вероятно, не будет тратить усилия на поиски тела.

Отчитываясь по миссии, Джеймс яростно надеялся, что они не пошлют никого за телом. Потому что сомневался, что найдется что-то кроме кровавого следа, “тупого светловолосого американца” и его русской второй половинки.

***

Жизнь шла своим чередом. Джеймс превращался в Дмитрия, Сашу и миллион других людей, меняя имя и свою жизнь с каждой миссией. Наставники ценили его, потому что он всегда беспрекословно исполнял приказы – разве Джеймс не убил Черную Вдову, своего друга детства, только потому, что ему сказали сделать это? Такой человек может далеко пойти, убеждали они его. Такой человек может изменить мир.

***

Джеймс не был хорошим человеком. Никогда не был. Хотя и _плохим_ не был тоже. У него всегда была своя черта, может быть, не совсем там, где должна была быть, но все-таки она имелась. И Джеймс никогда не пересекал ее, ни разу. Даже когда отдавали прямой приказ. Поэтому когда ему дали задание – спалить к чертям здание, хотя внутри все еще оставались дети (и Джеймс хотел бы отметить, что их родители были сопутствующими жертвами, на которые он готов был пойти, ведь те сделали свой выбор, начав работать против России), Джеймс не смог этого сделать.

Вот почему его поймали.

Вот почему Джеймс сам себе удивлялся – он должен был просто раскусить пилюлю с цианидом и покончить со всем этим. С подбитым глазом, с синими от кровоподтеков ребрами – но в этом был виноват он сам: Джеймс яростно сопротивлялся, но американцам были известны его стиль боя и отходные пути. Они оставили для русских труп, одели его в одежду Джеймса и подожгли.

– Никто не будет искать тебя, – сказали они, пока выбивали из него все дерьмо, а Джеймс пытался уворачиваться и отвечать им тем же. Теперь его держали в белой комнате с зеркалом на стене. Они отобрали его одежду и выдали что-то, что великодушно можно было назвать не иначе как кучей тряпья, и Джеймс определенно великодушным не был.

– Кодовое имя “Зимний Солдат”, – начал механический голос, и если американцы ожидали, что Джеймс вздрогнет, то они, должно быть, очень разочаровались. Даже не моргнув лишний раз, он продолжил лежать на полу. Джеймс был _хорошо подготовлен_. Да с ним в собственной стране хуже обращались – американцы и рядом не стояли. – Кодовое имя “Зимний Солдат”, подтвердите.

– Иди на хер, – сказал он по-русски и ухмыльнулся.

– Не дождешься, Яша, – ответил компьютер, механическими модуляциями делая русский еще грубее, и только годы тренировок позволили Джеймсу остаться неподвижным.

***

Он сбежал. Джеймс знал, что ему помогли. Какой-то светловолосый лучник в фиолетовом плаще устроил во время перевозки Джеймса что-то вроде диверсии. “Авввввв, стрелы, нет!” – кричал тот невнятно. Глухой, мгновенно понял Джеймс.

Что ж, это объясняло отсутствие голосов, которое так беспокоило Наташу. Он не видел ее. Блондина, скорее всего, не должен был видеть тоже, но как уж вышло. Джеймс не поблагодарил его, но, стреляя из отобранного пистолета, продырявил стену на полсантиметра выше его головы и решил, что это тоже считается.

***

Он оказался в Вашингтоне. Джеймс уже был здесь раньше, хотя некоторые миссии вспоминались с трудом, потому что непрерывно следовали одна за другой. Он добыл пару брюк (штанов, мысленно поправил он себя, в Америке – штаны) и украл куртку на выходе из здания. Джеймс умел исчезать.

В конспиративной квартире никого не осталось, но радио все еще работало. Он слушал его несколько часов, но получил в основном пустую болтовню и белый шум – ничего полезного, кроме сообщения о том, что нашли обугленные останки Зимнего Солдата вместе с его опознанной экипировкой. Он был мертв.

И ему нужно было выбираться из Вашингтона.

***

Джеймсу нравился Нью-Йорк. Здесь будто бы даже дышалось легче. Он, словно змея, скинул все свои личины, накапливаемые годами. Его произношение было вполне приличным, хотя Джеймс и знал, что все равно звучит чужеродно. Он отрастил волосы и бороду – борода не понравилась совсем, так что он сбрил ее к чертям – и обзавелся квартирой. Деньги достать было нетрудно, Джеймс обошел несколько явочных квартир и насобирал пару сотен тысяч долларов, но единственным оружием, что он взял и носил с собой в ботинке, был нож. Почти год спустя после побега от американцев, Джеймс сидел в местной кофейне, когда к нему подсела Наташа.

– Ты, я вижу, не торопилась, – сказал он ей по-английски.

– Занята была, – пожала плечами Наташа, утаскивая его кофе с самодовольной усмешкой. – А тебя не особо сложно найти.

– Я просто не прятался.

– Милые синяки, – сказала она, подбородком указывая на красновато-лиловые и зеленые пятна на его челюсти. На Наташе не было подобных отметин, волосы сверкали медным цветом, а кожа была чиста как у младенца. Все в ней просто кричало о целостности, и люди кидали завистливые взгляды.

– Спасибо, что вытащила меня, – ответил Джеймс, откидываясь на стуле.

– Спасибо, что навечно прикрыл мне сезон бикини, – она кивнула ему, отзеркалив его позу и махнув рукой на место, куда попала пуля. Наташа продолжила говорить, но его внимание отвлекли. На другой стороне улицы стоял парень, мелкий и тощий, и смотрел на Джеймса сквозь стекло. На лице у него проступали яркие синяки.

– О черт, – выдохнул Джеймс, обрывая наташин монолог. – О _нет_.

***

Он побежал.

***

Его звали Стив Роджерс, он был примерно того же возраста, что и Джеймс, и побывал во _множестве_ драк. В отличие от Джеймса он ввязывался в заведомо проигрышные потасовки по благородным причинам. Стив вмешивался и заступался за детей, которых задирали хулиганы, за женщин, к которым приставали на улицах, наскакивал на магазинных воришек и грабителей – словом, связывался с теми людьми, от которых стоило держаться подальше. Джеймс стащил его медкарту – Стив приходил в больницу буквально со всем. Он болел скарлатиной дважды, пневмонией – больше раз, чем Джеймс мог сосчитать, у него было искривление позвоночника и шумы в сердце, а простуду он ловил каждый год без исключения. А после того, как Джеймс пошел в армию, Стив начал еще и поступать с болями от своей половинки.

Пулевые раны, ножевые порезы, сломанные кости, сигаретные ожоги. Эта занимательная неделя, которую Джеймс провел со своими кураторами, решившими, что он провалил задание, чуть не убила Стива – его погрузили в искусственную кому, чтобы сохранить жизнь.

Но Стив был _хорошим_. Всю ту порядочность, которой так не хватало Джеймсу, боги засунули в маленькое хрупкое тело Стива. Он вызывался добровольцем, помогал людям, знал всех соседей, спасал котят с деревьев. Стив брался за дополнительную работу, если позволяло здоровье, и в местном военном центре в качестве терапии учил ветеранов рисовать.

И он был второй половинкой Джеймса.

Который убивал. Пытал. Который выстрелил в живот лучшей подруги и оставил ее истекать кровью.

Он наблюдал за Стивом несколько недель. Видел, как тот менялся – хотя это и заняло больше времени, чем у Джеймса или Наташи. Врачи знали, что все из-за того, что Стив встретил свою половинку, хотя вроде бы Стив об этом и не упоминал. Его сердце стало сильнее, спина выпрямилась за одну ночь, болезненно и душераздирающе для них обоих. Слабые легкие начали работать как никогда лучше в жизни, и он набрал 10 фунтов.

Джеймс видел эти изменения – _чувствовал_ эти изменения, – но не мог заставить себя подойти к нему. Вся та боль, что он причинял годами, была просто невыносимой. Он вспоминал свои миссии, каждую сломанную кость и каждый допрос, через который прошел, оценивал с новой точки зрения. Джеймс умел справляться с болью, отключать ее, его тренировали для этого, но у Стива, хорошего праведного Стива не было и шанса.

***

– Итак, ты до сих пор хреново прячешься, – сказала Наташа по-русски отрывисто, но весело, заваливаясь в его укрытие как к себе домой. – Я видела твоего милого птенчика, – добавила она, устраиваясь рядом. – Он просто святой. И миленький, если тебе нравятся светловолосые американцы.

Джеймс не указал на то, что ей вот точно нравятся, с учетом того, что за своим светловолосым американцем она сбежала из страны.

– Он слишком хорош для меня.

– Вероятно, – ухмыльнулась Наташа. – Но он тот еще мелкий засранец, ты видел его досье.

Он видел, да. Если медицинские записи были достаточно плохими, то количество приводов было поистине ужасающе. Стив участвовал в протестах и пикетах, вламывался в лаборатории и освобождал животных. За всю недолгую жизнь его арестовывали не менее 12 раз, хотя никогда не возбуждали дело. И, видимо, Стив вырос самым вежливым бунтовщиком в Нью-Йорке. 

– Хорошо выглядишь, Яш, – сказала Наташа после долгого разглядывания квартиры Стива. А затем поцеловала Джеймса в макушку и ушла.

***

– Меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, – бормотал он, курсируя туда-сюда. – И я не хороший человек, – он замолчал. – Я Джеймс, я из России, и я не… Черт.

Он полчаса мерил шагами коридор в попытках собрать уже яйца в кулак и постучать в дверь Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

– Я убивал людей за деньги. И я плохой вариант, мне очень жаль, что ты так встрял со мной, – уныло сказал Джеймс пустому коридору. – Я в розыске, и я, не задумываясь, причинял тебе боль.

Он посмотрел на дверь и качнул головой.

– На хер все, – выдохнул Джеймс и развернулся, направляясь к выходу. Он дошел до второй ступеньки, когда дверь открылась и Стив окликнул его.

– Я так понимаю, ты меня даже спрашивать не будешь? – сказал он, и его голос Джеймс ощутил всем своим телом вплоть до чертовых _ботинок_.

***

Легко не было. Джеймс был нервным и недоверчивым, а Стив – ершистым спорщиком, но Джеймс никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее. Он все еще вскакивал по ночам из-за кошмаров, но Стив теперь был рядом, чтобы успокоить и уложить обратно – годы работы в ветеранском центре со своим другом не прошли даром.

Наташа появлялась внезапно каждые несколько месяцев или около того – она пояснила, что начальники в курсе ее связи с Джеймсом и теперь ее главной задачей было привезти Джеймса с собой. Она даже не пыталась делать вид, что говорит это в сторону. Ее половинка, который был, по мнению Джеймса, реально последним человеком, с которым Наташа хотела бы быть связанной, оказалась острым на язык ленивым засранцем, и Джеймсу он понравился с первого взгляда. Ему пришлось выучить язык жестов, и так как Стив уже был знаком с этим (что абсолютно никого не удивило), то он помог Джеймсу с основами. 

Иногда Клинт (кодовое имя – Соколиный Глаз) с Джеймсом вместе травили байки, а Стив на диване зубоскалил по поводу их имен и закатывал глаза, когда Джеймс и Наташа демонстрировали в маленькой гостиной слишком непристойный танго, чтобы опровергнуть мнение, будто русские агенты танцевать не умеют.

– Она лучше меня, – сказал как-то Джеймс. – Но она шпионка, а я нет.

– Она лучше тебя, – влез Стив, – потому что она лучше тебя _во всем_.

– Не во всем, – многозначительно подметил Джеймс и залюбовался тем, как румянец окрасил золотую кожу Стива и как смущение того эхом отдалось внутри, приятно взволновав обоих.

– Мерзость какая, – вздохнул Клинт и сделал вид, что его тошнит.

***

Говорят, когда ты встретишь свою половинку, произойдет чудесное преображение.

Джеймс смотрел в зеркало и видел несколько вещей. Его волосы стали гуще, кожа – чище. У Стива изменения были более очевидными, его здоровье улучшилось с потрясающей силой. Хотя бы он не собирался умереть в ближайшее время (и Джеймс чувствовал по этому поводу охренеть какое облегчение), но для Джеймса ничего по большому счету и не изменилось.

Говорят, Бог забеспокоился, что идеальный человек, состоящий из двух половинок, будет по силе равным богам.

Джеймс не верил, что это правда. По крайней мере не полностью.  
Стив сидел на диване и болтал с Сэмом (его лучшим другом) и Наташей, ощущая тепло и счастье так сильно, что Джеймс мог чувствовать это тоже, и свернувшись в клубок как те глупые котята, видео с которыми Стив постоянно показывал ему.

Стив посмотрел на него и усмехнулся, прежде чем вернуться к разговору.

И Джеймс подумал, что боги просто с ума сойдут от зависти.


End file.
